1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical-device driving methods suitable for use in electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal displays, image processing circuits, electronic apparatuses, and correction-data generating methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Main portions of a video projector include a light source, a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), and a lens. Light from the light source is displayed on a screen through the LCD panel in which the transmission factor is adjusted for each pixel in accordance with input image data and the lens. The resolution of a displayed image depends on the pixel pitch of the LCD panel. It is thus necessary to reduce the pixel pitch in order to display a high-definition image.
The LCD panel is formed by attaching a device substrate and an opposing substrate to each other with a gap defined therebetween, the gap being filled with liquid crystal. The opposing substrate has a common electrode. In contrast, the device substrate has a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, and pixel electrodes and switching elements provided corresponding to intersections of the scanning lines and the data lines. The scanning lines are sequentially selected every horizontal period. While one scanning line is selected, a data signal is supplied to each data line and is written to a pixel electrode.
The smaller the pixel pitch becomes, the greater the number of pixels becomes. Accordingly, the number of data lines also increases. As a result, the period during which the data signal is written to the pixel electrode is shortened. Since the data lines have parasitic capacitance, the data signal cannot be sufficiently written thereto when the writing period is short.
The related art includes a technology for simultaneously selecting a plurality of data lines and for supplying an image signal to the data lines in parallel. In the following description, a plurality of data lines to be selected simultaneously is referred to as a block. For example, when one block includes six data lines, an image signal on one channel is split into six channels, and the time base of the split image signals is expanded six times. It is thus possible to ensure sufficient time for data signals to be written. As a result, a high-definition image can be displayed.